


Ahora

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algún momento había olvidado lo que realmente importaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora

Carly no estaba segura cuándo había sucedido, pero ahora se daba cuenta muy bien de que en medio de la presión y competitividad había olvidado lo importante.

Ya no valía la pena pensar en ello y mortificarse, lo sabía, mucho menos desanimarse.

No, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era desvelar sólo lo que merecía ser descubierto, en vez de sacar a la luz los demás se negaban a confesar, ignorando en el proceso el daño que les causaba, todo bajo la simple excusa de que podía convertirse en una primicia.

Ahora había llegado su turno de esforzarse de verdad.


End file.
